


Снимите это немедленно

by fandom_Police_2017, Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Police_2017/pseuds/fandom_Police_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Сложности при подготовке к первому свиданию.





	Снимите это немедленно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What not to wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872153) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



— Это? — Дэнни стоял перед только что распахнувшейся перед ним дверью в дом Стива. — Ты вот это решил напялить на наше первое свидание?

— Какая разница, что на мне надето? Постой, это галстук?

— Да, я надел галстук! — Дэнни отпихнул Стива с прохода, прошел внутрь, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней, буровя Стива негодующим взглядом. — Я думал, есть достойный повод. Хотел приложить усилия и показать тебе, насколько это важно для меня. Но ты, — Дэнни показал на него рукой, осмотрев с головы до ног. — Ты решил, что для похода на свидание со мной можно просто вылезти из кровати и напялить плавки!

— Я душ принял и вообще… — попытки Стива отбиться были сметены бурей эмоций Дэнни.

— Душ и вообще? — он поднял руку, не давая Стиву пуститься в объяснения. — Нет, даже не начинай. Никакого там вообще на первом свидании!

— Да я тебя больше трех лет знаю! Ты что, внезапно решил стать ханжой и придерживаться приличий на нашем первом свидании?

— Простите, мы знакомы?

Стив в изнеможении всплеснул руками и упал в кресло.

— Я думал, что мы поедим в Кахалу, поедим самых лучших бургеров на острове и попробуем сап-серфинг.

— Слушай, я оценил твое намерение отвести меня в бургерную и то, на какие жертвы ты идешь ради меня. Но нельзя же вести человека на свидание в место, где нужно переодеваться, и не предупредить об этом. Хоть бы сказал заранее: «Ты там захвати плавки».

— Но твои плавки здесь! — Стив махнул рукой в сторону прачечной. — Не думал, что это станет проблемой! Да это и не проблема! Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона. Мы все время вместе занимаемся серфингом. Почему теперь…

— Потому что это наше ПЕРВОЕ СВИДАНИЕ! — Дэнни глубоко вздохнул и искренне поинтересовался: — Неужели так сложно, приготовить что-то особенное для первого свидания?

— Бургеры и сап-серфинг!

— Да ради всего… Епт! — Дэнни стукнулся головой о дверь и решил начать заново. — Давай сделаем так, — он начал развязывать галстук. — Ты идешь наверх и надеваешь штаны, я ищу плавки и беру их с собой. Договорились?

Стив широко улыбнулся.

— У меня и майка здесь завалялась?

— Мы тебе сейчас что-нибудь найдем, — и Стив, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, побежал наверх.

Дэнни улыбнулся, но потом вспомнил кое-что очень важное.

— И трусы, Стив! — громко закричал он. — Не забудь трусы!


End file.
